Balada Korban Homo
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Gue, Rangga. Personifikasi Indonesia. Pemuda yang kece nan ganteng, dan selalu menjadi Korban akan keganasan Seme-Seme tak bertanggung jawab. Dari yang kodok sampai Lolicon Homo.
1. Chapter 1

# Balada Korban Homo #  
Gue, Rangga Aditya Putra. Remaja dewasa yang amat bahagia pada masa kecilnya, Siswa SMA Hetalia. Seorang Personifikasi. Sekamar dengan Mahluk Berahoge pirang maniak burger dan pacar homonya yang begitu tsundere plus alis tebal.

Menjadi bulan-bulan seorang perancis dengan pantat menjadi korban, kemudian korban kenistaan adik laki- laki tak tau diri dan incaran om-om homo pedo merangkap menjadi kapten basket.

Lengkap sudah hidup ini..

Balada Korban Homo

Hetalia Axis Power Punya si Om kita yang kece badai, Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : OOC, EYD GAK DIPAKAI, Yaoi.

No Flame..okeh _

Kelas siang ini begitu sepi. Mengapa? Karena banyaknya manusia akan memenuhi ruangan tidak termasuk kelas, menikmati istirahat tanpa menyentuh buku buku yang tebalnya 5 cm bahkan selembar pun tak sudi. Tapi ada juga yang memegangnya. Mau buku pelajaran ( khusus anak rajin ), Buku pengetahuan seperti majalah Tr*bus, majalah berkover model pakaian dalam bidadari pink lah seperti yang dipegang mahluk berambut uban tersebut. Bahkan di kumpulan cewek-cewek ada buku yang katanya pengendali dunia. Padahal kalau menurut Gue yang lebih pantas pengendali dunia itu Uang, Yang kata mereka berisi surga menjajarkan cowok tampan dengan cinta sesama jenis. Yang bernama Doujinshi.

Sedangkan Gue, di sini hanya duduk manis di kursi ini. Menatap layar handphone tercinta, menggeser ke sana kemari. Telinga disumpel dengan earphone, Hati dan Jiwa serta Mata menuju ke dalam lingkup layar berukuran 5 inch.

Sebuah colekan nista melayang di dagu seksi gue.

"Hai Rangga ~~"

Sial, Dagu sekseh gue. Dagu seksi gue plis. Ini dagu yang boleh nyolek cuma Behati Prinsloo atau Scarlett Johansson, gue ijinin. Nah Ini!. Mahluk dengan tampang yang oh katanya temen sekamar gue mirip kodok. Kejem yak? Iya EMANG KEJEM..

"Lagi ngapain, Babe?" Suara yang sering gue denger. Suara yang bikin gue pengen lempar kursi ke mukanya. Yang udah bosen gue denger itu suara. Bocah Melayu yang mesum sejajar dengan kodok di depan gue.

"Mau ngapain lu pada?" Tanya gue dengan ketus. Sumpah gue capek liat mereka mulu, Gue lelah bro.

Akibat kemalesan gue melihat mereka, Gue kembali ke layar suci Gue. Suci kok, paling yang Gue liat model dengan pakaian dalam itu doang kok, sama sosmed.

"Mau minjam pulpen, manis~~" ujar si Kodok, yang namanya Francis Bonnefoy "Cuci Mata, Mau liat muka kamu. Jadi seger deh" Ucap bocah yang kampretnya keterlaluan, Rajik Mabdullah.

Serius yang terakhir bikin gue muntah,Demi apaan. Adek gue kesurupan apa coba. Gue kembali fokus ke layar suci, menekan logo yutub.

"ciee..buka yutub. Mau ngapain? Mau liat_" Gue sumpel mulut itu dengan sumpelan tisu, Gue capek denger nih bocah dua.

"Nih pulpen. Kagak modal lo, giliran baju bermerek bisa beli lo" Gue kasih pulpen, yang menurut gue paling murah dan rada macet tintanya "dan jangan kembali ke sini lo berdua".

"Ahh..Iya My Amour~~~Aa balik dulu yak" Colekan nista kembali datang ke pipi gue sekarang. Oh dosa apa gue, Selama ini Gue rajin ibadah, puasa, dan lain lain. Gue yakin kalau ini cobaan. Cobaan merupakan kasih sayang dari Yang Maha Esa. Gue cuma bisa baca istighfar doang.

"Babe, Aku mau balik "

Mak, Gue dosa apa liat dua mahluk ini, lebih serem dari Mbak leak atau Mbak kunti ini mah. Horor. Syukur Gue gak ketemu yang satunya lagi. Mungkin lebih horor dari film Anabel kali.

lima belas menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Masuk kelas lagi. Pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran yang katanya masuk wajib sewajibnya. Gue melepas earphone Gue.

"buka halaman 155"

Pelajaran masih berlangsung, serius gue ngantuk. Gue liat sekeliling gue Banyak yang Bocantix yak. Biasa nya nih pada heboh nih kelas. Gue fokusin mata ke Proyektor.  
"Kok pada tidur, Bapak percuma ngajar" wah nih guru mulai sensi dia.

Tiba tiba

Buakk...shuuuu...krek..kretek..ptakk (sumpah ini sound efek nya)

Berbagai latah berkumandan di isi Ragunan, perternakan, sampai Ah udah gak usah diomongin. Pantat gue mulai pegel karena kelamaan duduk. Yah, penyebabnya sebuah penggaris kayu sepanjang hampir kurang 60 cm melayang ke tempat sasaran dengan penuh cantik landing di atas kepala Alfred F Jones. Tuh bocah masih Bobok dengan manis tanpa ada halangan. Sedangkan Pacarnya sibuk bangunin dia.

"Git, bangun...oi...wake up.."

Ditabok pipinya pelan. Belum bangun Ditabok lagi. Cuma ini sedikit lebih keras. Belum bangun.

Gue liat itu alisnya yang tebel udah makin tebel. Entah, iyak atau nggak. Kalau jiwa Pirates Englandnya keluar itu serem. Jadi, Gue sarankan jangan macam-macam sama Arthur

"Bloody Wanker...BANGUN LO"

Tendangan sepak bola yang gemulai mulai menendang kursi yayangnya.

BUAK..BUMM

Efek suara nya bagaikan bom Hiroshima nyemplung ke daratan. Itu Mahluk kacamata jatuh dari tempatnya. Semua pada diam. Hening

"Akkk...Pantat Gue " Mahluk yang berteman dengan Alien itu menjerit kesakitan sambil megang pantat. Pak Guru di depan hanya bisa menghela napas. Lelah beliau sepertinya.

"Sudah Jones, duduk di tempat mu"  
Alfred dengan segenap jiwanya dan sakit pantatnya. PADA AKHIRNYA DUDUK MANIS. Kemudian, bapak kita yang tercintah berambut febeles bagaikan salah satu karakter di sebuah film buatan si Alfred, yang selalu panah dan busur menemaninya. Memberi pertanyaan.

"Kalau Indonesia sudah lepas dari Jepang dan belum merdeka, Di tangan siapa dia?"

"Ditangan semenya pak. Si pedofil Belanda" teriak seorang cewek berambut coklat berasal dari Hungaria. Elizaveta.

Oh..Pertanyaan paling luar biasa pak. Ini kelas heboh dengan darah berceceran dengan indah dan deras seperti sungai nil bung. Jika, Sungai Nil bergelimpangan Kuda Nil dan Buaya, Kalau ini bergelimpangan cewek dan beberapa cowok. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Belanda. Netherlands. Tulip. Lolicon. Penggrepe pantat gue, selain si Kodok bokep dan Bocah melayu sok dewasa. Itulah yang terlintas dari gue.

Senior kelas tiga, Yang kata cewek- cewek 'Ganteng' dan 'Keren'. Tapi bagi Gue dia itu Mata duitan, Pelit, sok cakep, Lolicon akut dan homo. Soal kadar mesumnya satu rangking dengan Kodok nista. Mahluk sialan ini namanya William Andersen.

Jangan katakan kalau Gue peduli sama dia, bisa sampai sejauh itu Gue tahu tentangnya. Gue itu 'dijajah' tiga abad lebih. Tentu Gue tahu watak dan sikap bejat itu tulip pedofil itu.

Lanjut lah ke topik awal. Akibat pertanyaan tersebut ada yang nyeletuk gini.

"Rangga..Lo emang jodoh sama William yak"

Pretlah lo pada. Gue ogah jodoh ma dia, Gue lebih baik nunggu Behati Prinsloo jadi janda daripada sama mahluk lolicon itu. Terus Gue lamar dia. Toh, Tampang Gue gak kalah ganteng sama Adam Levine.

Itu guru bukannya belain Gue. Malah cengar-cengir. Duh si Bapak, belain saya dong. Entar saya beliin Teh bottle kok.

"Namanya juga jodoh..Ngga" celetuk mahluk berahoge penggrepe dada. Im Yong Soo.

KALIAN HARUSNYA BELAIN GUE PRETT..GUE LURUS LOH. LURUS KAYAK PENGGARIS KUPU-KUPU PUNYA SI JAKA!. Sabar Rang, hidup ini harus dibawa sabar.

"Bocah Korea diem lo" celetuk mahluk absurd di kanan gue. Si Malon jadi judes dengan pedasnya. Gara-gara nih topik .

"Rangga si personifikasi Indonesia, kan Yayang Gue. Cinta sehidup semati. Iya gak beb?" Gue pengen muntah dengernya. Demi Gigi Cepot. Gue gak sudi sama lo, Wahai Malon.

Teteretetet...

Bel yang suara nya aduhai. Mengalun dengan Indah. Berarti Pelajaran selesai dan waktu nya pulang untuk bocantik biar gue makin ganteng kayak Chris Evans.

"Sudah ya. Jangan lupa pr nya. Selamat siang"

"siang pak"

Suara suka cita terdengar, seperti emak-emak mendapatkan door prize mobil Apanza dari sabun. Gue merapikan buku dan ngecek kolong meja dan tiba-tiba colekan yang udah gue kutuk kembali datang.

"Honey. My sweetheart, pulang yuk "  
Suara yang paling gue benci seumur hidup terdengar kembali. Suara yang sok dingin kalau berbicara dengan orang lain, manis dan hangat di depan Gue. Padahal dulu, Itu Mata yang hijau kayak kolor mas kolor ijo itu. Ogah banget liat gue sama bangsa gue. Dan tolong anda para pembaca catat, kalau kolor Mas Kolor Ijo jauh lebih bagus dari Mata dia.

"Ogah, Gue mau pulang sendiri. Cari yang lain aja" Tolak gue "Tapi Aku mau sama Kamu" Gue cuekin. Tiba-tiba dia ngasih sesuatu panjang dengan kover biru teal. Gue diem ngelihat doang.

"Yaudah, Kalau Rangga nggak mau pulang bareng, gue ngasih ini langsung "  
"Apaan nih?" Gue nunjuk kotak berwarna teal blue itu. Terus dia senyum tulus gitu ke gue. DEMI APAH. INI KEAJAIBAN BOKK, WILLIAM SI COWOK PEDO BIN PELIT, NGASIH GUE BARANG. Bung, ini senyuman langka lho. Langka banget euy. Yang Gue liat biasanya senyuman licik atau senyum ala pedobear.

Gue ngangguk aja.

"Entar ada pertanyaan dijawab , paling lama besok. Harus langsung ke Gue yaa. Di lapangan indoor jam lima."

Gue ngangguk aja.

"Dah ya, Hati-hati Beib" Gue ngangguk aja kayak mainan buat dashboard mobil.

TobeContinued...


	2. Chapter 2

# Balada Korban Homo Chap 2 #  
Gue membuka kotak panjang biru itu. Gue curiga isinya jebakan betmen. Gue tarik pitanya pelan-pelan, sambil baca doa. Biar gak ada apa-apa, Mungkin bukan jebakan betmen. Mungkin...

Hetalia Axis Power selalu milik si Om Febeles dan kece, Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning : HOMO ISINYA BUNG, EYD GAK DIPAKAI, TYPO. OOC.

No Flame ya mbak-mas.

Isinya...

Sebuah batang berwarna coklat dengan alas berwarna silver, dan bertuliskan 'Rangga' dengan sesuatu yang putih. Di simpan dengan kemasan kotak mika.

Coklat..Wat..Wait

DAHEL MAN...COKLAT BUNG. Gue menjerit heboh dengan penuh kegantengan yang ada. Sebatang Coklat dan kertas yang tergulung rapi dan diikat oleh pita berwarna tosca.

Gue buka surat tersebut. Apakah ini kunci jawaban UN? Apakah ini resep rahasia Krebi peti? Apakah ini..

'Would you be my Valentine, Rangga. Ik Hou von Je'

\- William Andersen.

Gue natap horor tuh surat, Demi Apah. Si Bule Pedo nembak Gue. Demi Apa. Dia ngasih gue coklat. Coklat Belgia bung. Kok baik sih dia?.

Pertanyaan Absurd mengelilingi kepala Gue. Kepala Gue pusing bok, Gue mau jawab apa ke dia. Dia ngasih deadline besok bung. Cuma beberapa jam doang lagi buat waktu ke besok.

Andaikan Doraemon itu ada, Gue mau minta alat yang memperlama waktu atau menghilangkan semua kejadian ini, lupa ingatan lah. Kalau boleh si Tulip itu gak sadar sampai lupa sama ini pertanyaan.

Gue masih menatap Kotak Mika yang berisi coklat dengan tulisan 'Rangga ' yang Gue yakin itu adalah coklat putih yang terbentuk menjadi font Arial di Mikrosop.

Ada pilihan yang sekarang ada di benak Gue. Buang ini Coklat dan Bakar suratnya atau Makan ini coklat dan pasrah pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Atau mungkin..

Menerimanya Dan membalas surat itu dengan jawaban 'Ya'.

Gue harus bertanya kepada mereka yang ahli. Siapa ya? Gilbert kah? Itu Mahluk uban emang termasuk 'Lady Killer' sih bung. Cuma kan yah gitu dah. Atau Antonio, Dia sudah lama kan dengan si Lolicon itu. Kalau Francis, Gue lagi kesel sama dia, akibat pencolekan dagu seksi Gue. Elizaveta atau Marin, adek gue si Philippine. Bisa-bisa telinga Gue budeg denger teriak fangirling mereka. Mungkin Kiku atau Arthur. Atau Orang Australia dengan jiwa dan cinta pada koala nya . Apapun lah. Asal jangan si Malon yang pret banget, Gue masih sayang pantat ini.

Pada akhirnya Gue akan menanyakan ke beberapa orang saja.

Mungkin semuanya...Tauk ah capek gue mikirin. Bilang aja gue nolak dia kan gampang. Gak susah kan.

Lebih baik gue denger lagu aja dari the pill. Lumayanlah, santai bentar.

Wait.

Sepertinya gue merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibawah gue, basah..basah gitu, nggak deng licin gitu dibawah paha yang nggak kena kain boxer gue.

Setelah gue selidiki

Anjay...Kon***m

Punya siapa ini? Jangan-jangan punya pasangan homo itu lagi. Oh tidak. Demi apapun si Alfred super kampret. Sudah ngambil emas gue di rumah Papua sekarang Buang bekas disini. Kurang pait nih mahluk.

liat aja lo Alfred, pantat lo bakal kayak saat perang dingin lagi. Liat aja lo. Liat aja.

tett...teett

Gue dengar suara ajaib di depan, Segera gue dengan cepat dan lihai membukakan pintu. Dan yakk, mahluk yang buat gue kesel ada di baliknya ditemani sekantong makanan cepat saji dan burger di tangannya dan pacar nya yang alis mirip kayak semak semak di deket rumah kakek Majapahit. Rimbun gitu.

"Hai Ranggmmmma..." Suara kunyahan mulut yang penuh dan cempreng manggil gue.

"Hai" pacarnya nyapa gue lagi.

Okay..batas sabar gue sudah diujung tanduk kebo okeh..Saat ngeliat si BurgerFreak Jones ini, sakin Jonesnya jadi homo.

"Oi..lo pada main jangan dikasur Gue napa?" "Lah, Kenapa? " muka inosen natap Gue. Doh, elo kalo gue gak inget pacar lo itu mantan penjajah gue plus bajak laut dah Gue bantai terus gue umpanin ke Komo, Komodo seksi gue jauh lebih bohay daripada KimK.

Gue tajamin mata gue biar serem gitu, dengan Kata- kata "tatap mata ojan". Itu mata ngeliatin Gue polos banget, kepala dimiringin dikit sambil jilatin es krim (jangan tanya darimana es krimnya datang). Njir Alfred, Beraninya lo pakai wajah polos ke Gue.

Sekarang gue baru sadar bagaimana Arthur bela-belain dari Inggris ke Amerika buat ngeliat Little Amerikanya. Dan bela-Belain perang biar amerika tetep disampingnya.

"Lo kalau main di kasur sendiri, Jangan di kasur gue lagi"  
"Emang bekasnya ada?" Tanya Arthur "Iya, bekas alat kb yayang lo noh. Duduk manis di kasur Gue"  
"O"

O doang ye..Kok kampret nih Koupel. Akhirnya Gue pakai mantra paling ajib yang terakhir dari mantra yang namanya "Tatap Mata Ojan". Yaitu, manggil temen gue yang ngumpul di gunung merapi.

"coba Gue liat" Arthur nanya gue kayak gak percaya. Plis dah lo, Ngerasa kagak sih lo berdua main 'kuda &amp; koboi' di atas kasur gue. Kasur gue yang empuk.

"Sana, liat aja. Di kasur gue noh" gue nunjuk ke kasur gue yang kawaii. Dan Arthur mulai mencari benda nista itu, Dan DIA NEMU ...YEAY...  
"ini" Nunjuk barang karet lentur itu dengan wajah paling merah banget...BANGET PAKAI BANGET. Sumpehlah, Wahai Mas Tsundere. Buang kek tuh barang.

"Oh itu, Gue lupa buang. Kecapekan sih gue" Alfred kampret pun menjawab. Gue cuma bisa melotot ke si mahluk ahoge ini.

"APA KATA LO CAPEK, GUE JUGA CAPEK DENGER SUARA LO MAIN SAMA PACAR LO NYETT..!"

"EH, INI COKLAT LO..NGGA?" Teriak suara yang paling gue kenal dari zaman majapahit. Malonsial datang.

Tunggu..Darimana datangnya si Malon.

"Jik..Lo ngapain ke sini" Si Arthur yang masih muka merah merah gitu, ngeliat si mantan koloninya.

"Mau ketemu beib Rangga" Ehbuju, lelah gue ketemu nih anak. Capek banget, Udah diteror surat dari Lolicon sekarang si bocah sok ganteng. Ngapain coba.

"Beib, ini coklat lo? Buat gue ya" Adoh nih mahluk ya satu. Plis lo dah puas makan di rumah lo coklat. Berjibun pula. Ngapain pula minta ke gue.

"Jangan" "Lah, kenapa , ada kertas" Rajik mulai membuka lipatan kertas tadi, OMAIGAT DON'T YOU DARE RAJIK!

"DEMI APA LO, SI TULIP HOMO ITU NYATAIN PERASAAN KE LO!" Suara tujuh oktaf terdengar merdu dan bikin telinga gue sakit. Pasangan terhot yang kata para manusia absurd " Fujoshi " itu cuma bengong doang di samping gue.

"Hah, Lo ditembak sama si tulip" Alfred akhirnya sadar kembali, muka bertanya mulai muncul. Arthur makin bengong.

"I-iya" gue jawab gugup. Wahai para pembaca jangan mengira gue malu-malu kesenengan, dengan cara menjawab seperti itu. Gue kaget kok. Kaget gara -gara si Rajik.

"Kok, kurang asem sih tuh orang. Pake nembak my bae segala. Gak laku apa" Perkataan si Rajik cukup bikin si Arthur kebelet ketawa. Itu muka si Arthur merah, bukan gara-gara malu digombalin Alfred atau Francis. Pengen ngakak dan udah kebelet ngakak itu.

"Rajik"  
"Ya babe, ada apa? Mau di cium sama gue yak, Your Prince" OHOK BENGEK GUE, ASMA GUE MELANDA . GUE GAK SUDI. KEGEERAN LO

"Dih Pengen banget lo. Lo masuk dari mana?"  
"Kan Kita barengan beb masuknya. Kamu kan maunya main sama Gue" Muka mesum terpajang manis di mukanya. Kali ini gue, siapin kuda-kuda buat nendang dia.

Njir.. kepolosan adik Gue yang dulu. Yang masih polosnya. Yang masih polos kayak kertas hvs baru dicetak. Ini nggak sekarang, di mana kepolosan mu.

"Gue gak ngerasa ngajak lo ke sini" "Ah masa..gak yakin gue" "Nggak kali. Kepedean"

"Gue curiga lo tsundere kayak Arthur, Rangga" Alfred ngomong dengan polosnya di samping yayang dia tanpa mandang siapa yang di sebelahnya.

Ctess...

"Alfred lo nggak dapat jatah makan Cheese Burger dan Nggak dapat jatah 3 bulan"

Oh no. Perang suami istri dimulai. Barang-barang gue. Earphone gue, the pill gue, laptop gue. Nggak boleh kesentuh mereka jika perang ini dimulai. Saat gue menyelamatkan barang-barang, Arthur nyeletuk

" Ohya..gue lupa kalau si William itu pernah nyelamatin lo pas kepleset terus tenggelem di danau dekat sekolah"

Hah..

Hah..  
Watdefak..Katakan lagi Arthur.

" Yakin lo"  
"iya, terus lo di kasih napas buatan sama dia" Cara ngomongnya Rajik sudah mulai judes dan pedas sudah mulai terasa. Alfred cuma ngasih puk puk gratis ke Rajik sambil ngomong "Sabar ya. Punya gebetan tapi first kissnya di ambil sama orang lain"

Gue bengong...Apa katanya napas buatan, berarti..tunggu tadi si Alfred ngomong first kiss. Tunggu, berarti kan napas buatan itu nyentuh mulut yak. Berarti..

FIRST KISS GUE DIAMBIL SI LOLICON..NOOOOOO

Aha..aha..hidup gue. Hidup gue, sekarang sudah berubah total. First kiss Gue yang buat Behati Prinsloo diembat sama mahluk kampret itu . Mama, Anak mu udah gak suci lagi.  
"Ngapa lo" Arthur nepuk bahu gue "Nggak ada apa-apa" Kok gue liat tampang si Rajik horor yak. Lebih serem dari Natalya, cewek Belarusian yang ngebet banget pacaran sama kakaknya. Sedangkan kakaknya, nyemein tiga orang. Dan sekarang tangan Rajik udah di bahu gue.

"Jadi, lo bakal jawab surat si Will?" Suara si Rajik berubah dari yang judes nan pedas sekarang kayak sedih gitu.

"Entahlah"

TobeContinued REVIEW NYA MBAK MAS..DITUNGGU..


	3. Chapter 3

# Balada korban homo chapter 3 #  
Entahlah

Kok gue ngerasa kasihan gitu ke Rajik melas-melas. Gimance gitu mukanya, Apa gue salah?. Kan itu surat dari will. ...  
Hetalia Axis Power punya om kece, Hidekaz Himaruya

WARNING : HOMO YEAH...OOC, TYPOHH...  
No flame ...

"Oh"

ITU MUKA MAKIN SENDU...OEMJI...OEMJI..LO NGAPA JIK.

"Yaudah Gue balik ya beib. Jangan kangenin gue. Kalo mau goodnight kiss. Sini gue cium dulu"

Cup..

Rajik nyium pipi gue. Kok...kok..ahahaha. Rajik nyium pipi gue, asyem memang, tapi gak asem banget sih

"Jik..abang lo noh, merah banget mukanya. Pakai banget!" Alfred heboh langsung "Demam kali, coba pegang dahinya. Panas nggak?" Arthur memegang termometer.

Astaganaga...waiiii...dia nyium gue...astaga...astaga...pipi ku

"Eh...Jik abang lo panas badannya. Sakit kali" Arthur melepaskan tangannya dari dahi gue. Emang Gue sakit ya? Perasaan biasa aja.

"Rangga..lo mangap dulu yak, biar gue cek pake termometer" gue buka mulut gue, terus Arthur masukin termometer ke mulut gue "Lo mingkem deh...biar gue cek panasnya...Astaga gile ndro, tinggi banget " Arthur melototin itu termometer. Dan dat moment saat ngeliat alis semak itu berkerut. Dat eyebrows made my day. Gue mau ngakak tapi kan ada si Alfred bisa-bisa gue kena bogem mentah kalau ketauan ketawain si Arthur.

"Beib..lo serius amat ngeliatin termometer, sama gue nggak kalo gue sakit." Ecieeee...cemburu nih ye, Gue emang pantas bikin cemburu orang. Karena gue ganteng dan sekseh."Plis lah..Alfred lo gak usah sok pengen diperhatiin, lo nginget umur sana""tapi kan gue yayang lo". Abaikan perdebatan sepasang kupel ini. Gue merasakan pusing sekarang

"Beib..kalau lo sakit istirahat aja lah, Gue nggak tega ngeliatnya. Gue yakin pasti capek kan lo. Jadi yak..lo butuh istirahat" sebuah tangan mengelus rambut gue pelan. Gue makin lemas, gue pengen tidur.

"Ohya Rangga. Lo harus minum obat dulu. Baru kalo abis itu istirahat. besok nggak usah sekolah kalau masih sakit" Arthur ngomong layaknya emak dengan anaknya. dan membuka kotak p3k. Bagaikan emak yang cinta anak. Sayang anak . Dengan indahnya ia membuka paksa rahang keceh gue "buka mulut lo yak. Gue tau lo dari kecil gak suka minum obat. Jadi dengan kekuatan ekstra harus dipaksa"  
"ogah" gue mingkem "ayo" gue ngegeleng . "ayo, eh buju jangan kayak bocah. Alfred aja nurut sama Gue kalo sakit" GIMANA NGGAK NURUT COBA, LO NGANCEM PAKE SCONE MAUT. ASTAGA.

"Iya dong gue kan hero" pret ngomong ae lo. Ngeliat hantu, menjerit lo.  
"Al, bukan nya lo mau minum obat kalo si Arthur pake lingerie dulu ya?" Tsah.. Ngomongnya polos bangetz pake banget. Rajik lo harus disaring pake filter tuh mulut. Dan mata gue yang begitu kece ini ngeliat sepasang kupel ngeblush dengan indahnya dengan background bunga mawar serta lagu dari kamar abang-abang india disamping kamar gue.

"diem lo"

Jeng..jeng...

Pirates England mode : on.

"Rajik..ingatkan kalau papa nggak suka anak didik papa dari kecil yang diajarkan begitu British, ngomongnya kayak gitu~~~" Arthur menyeringai cantik dengan memegang kipas ratu Elizabeth yang menurut gue kayak souvenir kawinan dengan nama tertera ' Joko dan Astuti' (bagi yang membaca yang memiliki nama tersebut dimohon jangan tersinggung, gue nggak mau berakhir dengan keadaan tidak ganteng lagi ).

Oke..ini udah ke arah pembicaraan yang begitu 'kekeluargaan'. Gue gak berani ganggu kalau yang ini. Arthur itu kalau lagi marah serem, bro. Paling rendah level nya itu mulut lo itu dah dijejelin sama scone ala chef Arthur. Itu aja dah mampus lo.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi papa gue?" Rajik ngomong dengan muka minta ditabok dengan sapu lidi.

*jderr*

Cambuk pun dikeluarkan oleh si alis. Ultimatum pun dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya " buka baju. Duduk manis disana" tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi antik. Mata yang lelah ini segera melotot, Eh gile si Arthur sadonya kambuh. Adek gue.. sudahlah lupakan

"Arthur jangan mentang mentang lo abis nonton Pipty ched op black. Lo main gituan, gue aja gak pernah lo SM-in" Alfred ngomong dengan kecemburuan yang amat dahsyat. Jadi, kayaknya Alfred itu masokis setelah perang dingin.  
Saat gue denger perseteruan mahluk-mahluk ajaib ini. Kok, Ini kepala sakit banget ya. Gue sakit kepala gak sampai kayak gini. Tadi juga gak sampai sesakit ini. Badan gue juga lemas.

*bruak*

Semua mata tertuju pada badan yang teronggok di lantai.  
"Rangga..Rangga, Lo ngapa"

Tu be Kontiniu _

Pipty ched op black = Fifty shades of Grey, sebuah film yang diadaptasi dari novel ero buatan Mbak E.L James. Yang juga dari sebuah fanfic nya si Mbak ini.*shuhh..sotoy ni Author*  
( btw..yang jadi Christian Grey cakep lho. Akang Jamie . ah sudahlah lupakan saja)

Ehm..ehm, Mohon Review nya wahai para pembaca yang budiman


	4. Chapter 4

# Balada Korban Homo chap 4 #  
"Rangga..Rangga..lo ngapa"

Himaruya Hidekaz yang memiliki Hetalia Axis Power

Warning : Typohh, Full of kehomoan, Eyd gak sesuai.

No flame entar kebakar lagi..  
...

Mata gue terbuka perlahan, yang pertama kali dilihat gue adalah langit-langit dinding yang tinggi. Dimana ini? Gue lihat sekeliling. Oh, ini kamar asrama gue. Gue mulai bangun sambil meregangkan badan serta lemak..eh otot-otot gue. Sori gue mah slimming handsome dan selalu rajin minum susu L Pria

Habis Gue melakukan ritual cantik didalam kamar mandi. Dan sudah rapi serta tampan. Gue pergi ke dapur dan mencium bau gosong yang ohh..gaenak banget, pasti dah nih ulah dua mahluk sialan itu lagi.

Dan benar saja. Arthur lagi masak.

Kampret..kalau dia masak pasti hancur dapur. Pasti dah. PASTI JAWABANNYA KAYAK HASIL JAWABAN FISIKA..Rangga marah mulu gak baik, entar gak ganteng lagi. Dengan kecenya gue menyemangati diri ini serta segenap jiwa raga.

"Arthur baby..muach" Alfred kampret datang ke dapur kemudian mencium pipi Arthur. Gue melotot langsung, Ini gak sesuai dengan adat istiadat khas timur. Ah bodo lah, giliran gue yang masak dengan benar biar langsung ke sekolah

"Arthur Kirkland, biarkan gue yang masak sarapan deh. Biar cepet" gue nyeletuk ke si alis febeles, dia nengok ke arah belakang. Dengan tampang yang begitu..sudahlah gue males jelasinnya.

"Eh ada Rangga Cmesh.." Alfred, gue bersumpah ngutuk lo jadi batu. Kesel gue. Kan lumayan ya gantiin batu maling kundang yang katanya bos gue hancur gara-gara gempa atau kenapa lah itu. Lagian wajah gue ganteng ngalahin Adam Levine dan bahkan Gue itu level maks seksehnya dari para cogan dari sebuah anime yang berenang-berenang di kolam kayak ikan cupang punya Author sialan itu disamain sama salah satu mahluk boiben.  
"Jangan nyamain gue sama personil boiben plis" Gue udah gak kuat. Gue ini lebih ganteng dari dia. Kokoro ini cakit..

*lagu sakitnya tuh disini melantun dari kamar abang-abang India disebelah*

"Rangga lo kan lagi sakit. Kenapa lo sekolah? Belom minum obat kan lo?" Arthur dengan wajah seorang emak cemas akan keadaan anaknya yang lagi sakit. Gue terharu mantan penjajah gue ini emang lumayan baik terus lumayan perhatian sama gue. BEDA SAMA YANG LAIN. MEREKA ITU KEJAM SAMA BOCAH IMOETZ KAYAK GUE...

Gue masih terisak haru ngelihat mantan penjajah gue, sambil mengusap air mata cicak ini. Gue menuju dapur dan nyampai sudah ke depan kompor. Dengan tepukan sejuta makna di pundak Bajak laut beralis tebal di samping gue serta jangan lupa tambahkan senyuman pepsode** yang kinclong buat Mata perih. Pangeran di film Cinderella aja kalah keren senyumannya sama gue. Kan bener..kan pada tepar liat senyum gue yang kece ini. Arthur aja cengok lihat gue senyum. Kan senyum gue itu terlalu pedas dengan kegantengan yang maksimal.

"Arthur..biarkan gue masak ya. Biar cepet. Minum obat entar aja abis makan" senyum berkilauan ala pepsode** gue masih nangkring dengan tampannya.  
"Yaudah, lo aja deh yang masak" Setelah selesai masak dan rapi-rapi. Gue pergi langsung dengan buru-buru biar gue lebih pagi datangnya. Kan namanya Anak Rajin..

Di perjalanan ke gedung utama, gue ketemu sama cowok jabrik dengan plester abadi di hidungnya. Personifikasi Australia itu nyengir gaje sambil teriak 'Ranggaa...'  
Orang ganteng emang banyak fans ...tsahh../kibas poni/

"Lo tumben pucat. Ngapa lo?" " Oh..Abis liat banci koala. Makanya gue mau muntah"  
"Jahat lo sama sohib sendiri. Gue rasa lo sakit, iya kan?" "Sotoy dah lo"

Nah ada lagi satu datang. Rambut Jabrik juga, cuma gak punya plester di hidungnya. Yang ada cuma kacamata yang nangkring di hidung dia. Abang-abang Thailand datang.

"Hai Rangga, Ralph"  
"Oho..Ppeta..apa kabar?" Steve langsung nyambar pundak si abang Thailand kita. Dengan Ganasnya itu pundak anak orang ..ck benar..benar.

"Oi Ppeta..lo inget kan pesenan gue?" Gue langsung aja nyerang tuh abangnya Asia tenggara.  
"Tenang aja, ana..Entar pulang gue bawain ke kamar asrama lo" "Pesanan apaan? Gue kepo" Ralph dengan tampang keponya sambil ngomong teriak dekat kuping gue.  
"Sesuatu yang khas dari Thailand, ana" "Apaan? Yang gue tahu dari Thailand yang famous itu Ladyboy nya. Rangga lo jangan-jangan sekarang suka sama yang gituan ya?" Gue cuma bisa memberikan tampang WTF dan Ppeta cuma masang pokerface doang.  
"Astaga Ralph gue gak suka gituan. Gue normal, Cinta dan tubuh gue hanya untuk Model Bidadari VS" Nih orang cukup buat gue kesel. Udah si Alfred, sekarang si Ralph. Cukup sudah gue gak kuat.

Sesampai di kelas, gue sudah duduk manis. Gue ngeliatin aja murid-murid di kelas.  
"SIALAN LO KAKEK UBANAN KAMPRET, DIMANA LO DAPET FOTO RODERICH GUE!" Bujubuneng..Itu cewek teriak keras banget. Gue perhatiin terus itu dua orang yang beda gender sama warna rambut. Oh..pantes itu si Elizaveta, itu cewek cakep cakep tapi sangar. Bawa panci mulu. Bikin dia kesel gampang, hapus aja foto-foto keramat dia dari laptop dia atau handphonenya. Mungkin juga lo bisa merusak imajinasi nistanya dengan ngapain buku komik gay dia dan doujinshinya apalah namanya. Dijamin kena gamparan teflon dan bonyok langsung tuh muka

Kok gue tahu?!. Ya karena lawannya yaitu kakek ubanan, Gilbert Beilschmidt pernah nyoba sangat luar biasa.

"Kesesese..hanya mahluk Awesome kayak gue yang bisa punya foto si Roderich ini..kesese" ini yang satu juga, suara tawa narsis nya bikin gue pengen nabok pake panci presto. Cempreng banget. Gak sadar umur juga, udah tua juga sih menurut gue ya..dia lumayan baik ma gue, kadang ngeselin juga

"Oh gue tau. Lo itu pasangan Homonya Roderich kan. Jadi okelah, gapapa. Tapi syarat nya.."

"Lo harus ngasih video lo sama Roderich lagi nganu ya. Yaelah jangan pelit gitu"

Ohok..satu lagi dari BTT yang jadi belok dari jalan yang lurus.

Kelas sunyi langsung gara-gara dialog nista itu. Seinget Gilbert itu jomblo bahagia walaupun dia sama dua temannya lady killer, oh lupakan sama kodok sialan itu. Gue gak pingin ngeliat dia atau mikirin. merinding jadinya gue.  
Ah..mungkin Gilbert saking jones nya jadi homo kayak si Alfred kampret.  
"Kami-sama. Gilbert-san memiliki perasaan sama Roderich-san" Salah satu partner in crime Elizaveta. Mantan penjajah gue lagi. Wibu greget. Satu-satunya cowok yang benar-benar dukung sebuah motto yaitu " Homo is part of my life. All hail Yaoi".

ngomong-ngomong, Mengapa gue bisa tahu tentang itu semua. Karena para manusia-manusia absurd itu selalu heboh dengan nistanya saat liat maho serta memasarkan benda-benda laknat. Satu faktor lagi kok gue bisa tahu, Yaitu adalah GUE SELALU JADI KORBAN MEREKA!

Kayak gini misalnya

*flashback*

"Rangga sayang..makan ke kantin yuk" Pedophile bejat langsung narik tangan gue. Suara kamera dan cekikikan terdengar "Babe..suapin gue dong kalau nggak entar kucium lho~~~" sambil nyolek dagu gue, terus itu bibir di monyongin sok imut pula. Dari pada gue kena ciuman maut. Akhirnya gue suapin. Jepretan foto terdengar, tisu yang bergumpal-gumpal serta bercak merah berserakan.  
Flashback end

dan yang paling asem nan pahit. Yang membuat gue mandi bunga tujuh rupa yaitu saat

Pantat gue di grepe sama om om kodok.  
Foto nista itu terjual laku keras saat festival. Gue bingung itu kan pelecehan kok dibolehin ya. Gue juga sampai sekarang inget banget kalau saat itu di booth mereka tertulis 'Everyone x Indonesia &amp; France x Indonesia. LIMITED EDITION!' . Elizaveta sama Kiku sibuk ngitungin duit hasil jualan ketawa sinting pula.  
Ngenes sungguh hidup ini.

Lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang waktu pelajaran Matematika. Dan gue mikirin hasil Aljabar ini sekarang. Biarkan orang ganteng fokus.  
(dicepatin waktunya plis)  
Bel berbunyi. Murid-murid tebar confetti, karena besok libur . Tugas menumpuk. Tissue dan sabun habis. Gue diteror surat oleh lolicon.  
Gue lupa jawab surat nya dia. Jawabannya apa pula entar...YEAY GUE NEMU JAWABANNYA..AHA..AHA..Orang pinter emang beda.

Apalagi ganteng kek gue...

Jadi buat jawab surat si pedofil itu. Gue harus ke lapangan indoor. Dan sesampainya gue kesana gue ngelihat si Pedo lagi main basket sama timnya. Kece sih sebenarnya, kayak anime buatan negara si Kiku yang katanya legendaris sampai dibuatin sepatu basket brand Naiki.

Cuma kan ilfil sendiri saat liat bulu ketek si Will.

Gue duduk di bangku penonton. Perhatiin aja mereka main. Nah ada lagi yang jadi objek mata gue. Kayaknya tuh anak,anak kelas 1 dan masih beginner. Gue perhatiin terus pas dia latihan. Kayaknya gagal mulu. Pas latihan Free Throw. Dia gagal dan berakhir kena timpuk oleh bola basket sama Will "MAIN YANG BENER!"  
Issh..ini termasuk perhitungan gue buat nerima dia. Punya pacar setegas apapun tapi belagu kayak gitu. Mending singkirin aja. Lagipula gue masih suka dada bukan Roti sobek..  
Ada lagi yang senasib sama tuh anak. Setingkat sepertinya. Pas dia lagi games tanding anak kelas 2. Dia coba nge pass ke temennya. Dan kayak gak semangat hidup mainnya. Nge dribble gak ada semangat nya. Dan salah satu temen tim dia mencoba nge point dan dia sama sekali nggak ngambil bola itu diambil sama lawannya, Mungkin ia lelah. Jadi gue maklum aja..Tetapi nasib nih anak gak mujur. Bola basket pun mencium perut tuh anak.  
"REBOUND BOLANYA" Will teriak keras banget. "Latihan selesai. Cooling down" perintah dia Pas latihan sama pendinginan selesai. William langsung ke arah gue dengan senyum yang nggak banget. Dia tersenyum semanis mungkin dengan usaha yang seperti gagal. Penuh kebahagiaan dia ngelihat gue

"Hai Rangga..Gimana jawabannya"  
"Gue tolak" mata hijau itu terlihat gak senang. Gue merinding lansung. Diri dia mendekat lagi ke gue kemudian duduk di samping gue "Kenapa lo nolak gue ?"  
"Gue normal " "Jadi,kalau lo normal. Lo gak akan jadi pacar gue?"  
"Iya lah. Gue masih suka dada bukan Roti sobek. Gue cowok bung" mata hijau itu memperhatikan gue dengan kesal. Gue pun beranjak dari bangku untuk pulang. Kemudian gue merasakan sebuah tangan menahan gue biar tidak pergi. Gue melihat ke belakang dan William menunjukkan senyum yang gue lihat saat dijajahnya.*bukk* Badan gue didorong ke arah bangku dan dia menghalangi gue dengan sepasang lengan yang besar. Gue ngeri ngelihat dia. Terus itu tangannya merayap dari pipi ke leher gue. Alamak..Gue takut. Habis itu dari leher turun ke kerah dan itu jari-jari menarik dasi gue biar terlepas. Wajahnya mendekati wajah gue. Lidahnya menjilat bibir gue dan mencium gue dengan kasar. Serius..sekarang gue pasrah. Gue gak mau diperkaos sama dia. "You're Mine Rangga" . Bisiknya.

Tbc...


End file.
